


Таємний Санта

by Berengella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Romantic Friendship
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Хіба можна не привітати з Різдвом?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Таємний Санта

**Author's Note:**

> Трохи біганини по подарунки-солодощі-гірлянди, трохи вільного часу - і воно саме написалося. Люблю Різдво.

\- Як це розуміти - ти не їдеш?  
Джині пильно вдивлялася в її обличчя, чи то в спробі підтвердити, що то такий жарт, чи то шукаючи роз’яснення.  
\- Так і розуміти - не їду, - повторила Герміона.  
Погляд Джині став ще пильніший.  
\- Послухай, мама надішле тобі особисте запрошення, але я думала... Та всі думали, що ти приїдеш з Роном.  
\- Я не приїду з Роном.  
\- Та вже бачу! Не знаю, що він накоїв, та він точно матиме прочуханку. Герміоно, це Різдво! Родина збирається разом, навіть Чарлі приїде. Ти теж наша родина, так що байдуже на Рона, приїжджай!  
\- Вибач, Джині. Мені не байдуже, та й Рону буде ніяково.  
\- Це ти вибач, маю на увазі, за Рона. Він попередив, що буде важко, але так і не сказав, що між вами сталося. Хай би там як, він йолоп, визнаю. Але ж в ньому є багато хорошого, а переддень Різдва - найкращий час, щоб помиритися. Будь ласка!

\- Тому Герміона не приїде, - беземоційно договорив Рон.  
\- І ти мовчав? - всі емоції перебігли до Гаррі і тепер штовхалися одна перед іншою, аби швидше втілитися у словах. - Роне, стільки часу минуло і ти досі мовчав! Навіть мені зрозуміло, що таке слід залагоджувати одразу.   
\- Ніби я не намагався!  
\- Хай йому грець, Роне! Я міг би з нею поговорити. Джині могла би з нею поговорити.   
\- Джині вже говорила, - зізнався Рон.   
\- І що?  
\- Герміона вдасть, ніби перечепилася на східцях і зламала ногу. І залишиться в шкільній лікарні.  
\- На все Різдво?!

\- Привіт, Гаррі.  
\- Привіт. Як ся маєш?  
\- Як бачиш.  
Гаррі бачив пусту, ошатно прибрану шкільну лікарню, пухнасту ялинку в кутку, різдвяні панчохи на комині, букети гостролисту, рясно всипані яскравими цятками-ягодами, на тумбочках біля ліжок. На Герміоніній такого не було - місця не вистачило за всячиною: пляшечками настоянок, лампою, книжкою, солодощами.   
\- То ти зламала ногу?  
\- Так.   
\- Зламала ногу у Свят-вечір, - гнув своє Гаррі.  
\- Власне, це був ще день. Але ти так говориш, ніби я запланувала її зламати саме сьогодні.   
\- А хіба ні?  
Тепер Герміона виглядала помірно роздратованою.  
\- За кого ти мене маєш? По твоєму, я мріяла навернутися зі сходів?  
\- Безперечно ні. Але у мене є підстави вважати...  
\- Якщо ти прийшов говорити про свої підстави, можеш зразу забиратися.   
Така дратівливість була вже небезпечною, тож Гаррі змінив тон.  
\- Я справді прийшов просто тебе провідати. Різдво, то хіба я міг лишити тебе без вітань? Можна сісти?  
Не чекаючи дозволу, Гаррі розташувався на ліжку, не надто обережно посунувши замотану ногу Герміони.  
\- Гаррі!  
Це був такий розпачливий крик, що він підскочив і забелькотів:  
\- Вибач, я не хотів. Герміоно, вибач, будь ласка...  
В її очах стояли сльози.  
\- Будь ласочка... Герміоно, стривай, ти що, справді зламала ногу?  
\- Ні, це я так прикидаюся, я ж бо все життя хотіла головну роль у різдвяній п’єсі, - буркнула Герміона, розтираючи постраждалу ногу.  
\- Може, покликати пані Помфрі?  
\- Може. Дай спочатку паличку.  
Герміона змахнула нею кілька разів, над пов’язкою помигтіли золотаві спалахи і це її заспокоїло.  
\- Не треба пані Помфрі, хай побуде на святі. Але зроби мені ласку і знайди собі стільця абощо.   
Гаррі притяг ослінчик і, оскільки всі слова і думки раптово загули, не знайшов нічого кращого, як спитати:  
\- Ну і як ти тут?  
\- Як бачиш, - відповіла Герміона, та цього разу вже приязно усміхнулася. - Треба полежати до ранку. Пані Помфрі навіть трошки зраділа, що матиме товариство на Святвечір. А ще в мене є книжка, імбирне печиво, безалкогольний пунш. Подарунки принесуть під ту ялинку, якось вже дошкутильгаю до них зранку.  
\- Ідеальне Різдво Герміони Грейнджер?  
\- Бувало і краще. Але, погодься, в цілому непогано. Навіть завітав бажаний гість.   
Бачачи, що Герміона не гнівається, Гаррі і сам перестав себе картати за ідіотську поведінку і почав роззиратися навколо, помічаючи цікавинки.   
\- Де ти взяла таку яскраву лампу? Ніби справжня електрична.  
\- Чари. Хочеш, навчу?  
Вони говорили, поки пані Помфрі повернулася зі святкової вечері. Аж тоді Гаррі спохопився, що на нього чекають у Барлозі.  
Пані Помфрі, хоч нібито і бажала товариства на свято, дуже скоро поскаржилася на втому і пішла спати. А Герміона відкрила “Різдвяну пісню”. Та чомусь їй теж запозіхалося, запаморочилося, і десь на Духові Майбутнього вона вже міцно спала. Настільки міцно, що не почула, ні як книжка впала на підлогу, ні як її хтось підняв.

Саме так, адже вранці Герміона знайшла книгу на тумбочці, ще й дбайливо закладену закладкою на потрібній сторінці. Та й загалом, біля її ліжка вночі побував хтось дуже дбайливий: з двох боків тепер стояли дерев’яні ґратки, прикрашені зеленими гілочками і мерехтливими гірляндами. Трохи далі від тумбочки розташувалася маленька ялинка, вся у срібних зірочках та червоних кульках, з янголятком на вершечку. А за нею видніла гірка подарунків, чимала така гірка, ледь не вища за ялинку.   
\- Отакої! - прошепотіла Герміона. - Крукшанксе, хто це зробив?  
\- Мняу! - роздратовано відповів кіт, змушений відволіктися від захоплюючого заняття - патрання ну дуже вже шерехтливої обгортки. Вираз обличчя у нього означав щось на кшталт “І чого люди такі дурні?”  
Герміона обережно поворушила ногою і пострибала на пошуки пані Помфрі.  
\- Щасливого Різдва! Дякую, такий приємний сюрприз!  
\- І тобі щасливого Різдва. Але то не я.  
Герміона трохи знітилася:  
\- Хто ж тоді?  
\- Таємний Санта, - загадково усміхнулася пані Помфрі.  
\- Який такій Санта?  
\- Таємний. Але, наскільки я розуміюся на Таємних Сантах такого штибу, він проявить себе на наступне свято.  
\- Наступне Різдво?  
\- Хіба ж у році мало свят? Завваж, Крукшанкс вже доїдає щось із твоїх подарунків.  
Герміона відволіклась на кота, потім - на яскраві пакунки і згортки. Саме вчасно! Бо ще трохи - і пані Помфрі розказала би їй, як Гаррі власноруч розвішував кульки і намагався засвітити гірлянду щойно вивченим закляттям. А потім, коли кімнату огорнуло тепле казкове сяйво, довго сидів, дивився на Герміону, і таки не втримався, поцілував її у щоку перед тим, як піти.


End file.
